


Our Little Bunny

by slvtjacobs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Karl Jacobs, Bunnyboy, Collars, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Petplay, Sub bottom Karl Jacobs, Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Alexis | Quackity, bunnyboy Karl Jacobs, dom top alexis | quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvtjacobs/pseuds/slvtjacobs
Summary: HI IVE NEVER WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE!!! respectful critique is appreciated!! (also it probably wont happen but pls dont make any ccs aware of this fic!! dont dono to them about it or send it to them!! thank you!!!!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Sapnap & Karl Jacobs
Kudos: 67





	Our Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> HI IVE NEVER WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE!!! respectful critique is appreciated!! (also it probably wont happen but pls dont make any ccs aware of this fic!! dont dono to them about it or send it to them!! thank you!!!!)

“S-sap, I-” Karl whimpered. He was laying with his back on the bed and his legs dangling weakly in the air. Sap was on top of him with his mouth playing with Karl’s nipples and his hand stroking his clothed dick. He bucked his hips upward involuntarily. Sapnap pulled away at the motion and held his hips firmly onto the bed. “Did I give you permission to do that?” Karl whimpered. With his hands still firmly holding down his hips, he leaned forward and grabbed Karl’s ear in his mouth. He very very gently bit down on it, enough to hurt but not enough to leave lasting damage. He pulled his head back, tugging Karls’s ear in the process. “Fuck- please Sap, I cant-” Karl was cut off by his own moaning. 

suddenly, they heard an all too familiar chuckle from outside the bedroom door. There he was, their fiancé. They were both so horny that they couldn’t hold themselves together long enough to speak. Sapnap pulled away from Karl and whimpered. “Quack…” he said. “Hey, love,” Quackity responded, eyes clouded with lust. He sat next to Karl and nibbled at the sensitive spots on his neck. Sapnap was practically paralyzed by the amount of unfiltered arousal he felt. Noticing this, Quackity pulled away from Karl and looked at Sapnap.

“Sap, honey,” he said, “be a good boy for me, get Karl off. I’ll reward you both.” Sapnap immediately obeyed, hands pulling Karl’s pants and underwear off in one swift motion. Quackity pulled Karl’s shirt off and motioned to Sapnap to do the same. He obeyed. Karl was completely naked except for white thigh-high paw pad socks, and shivering under his fiancés' touch. Sapnap was shirtless but otherwise fully clothed, and Quackity was completely clothed. 

Quackity went back to tugging on Karl’s sensitive ears and sloppily making out with him while Sapnap moved his hand to give him a sloppy handjob. The heavy scent of sex was all that any of their senses could make out about their surroundings. Karl was a moaning mess, quickly coming closer to release. He pulled himself away from quackity to moan. “S-so close, please,” he said in desperation. Quackity chuckled softly. “Cum for us, bunny, go on.” Sapnap sped up his hand and ghosted kisses against Karl’s sensitive thighs. With one last tug on his ear, Karl came all over his fiancé's hand. 

“Good boy, oh, you’re so pretty,” the two tops praised. Once Karl’s hips stopped weakly thrusting upwards into Sapnap's hand, Sap pulled off, and Quackity gently kissed his cheek. “You fine with more, bunny?” Quackity asked. Karl frantically nodded and whimpered. Quackity then looked at Sapnap, who nodded as well. “Good. Get on your hands and knees for us, and Sap, get the leash.” Quackity stood up and rummaged through the bedside drawers for lube. He tossed it onto the bed with a gentle /plop/, then started to remove his clothes. 

God, if Karl wasn’t turned on before, he was head over heels now. Everything about Quackity's body was perfect, just like usual. His ears were flopped over his face limply, partially obscuring his face. Sapnap returned with a leash and hooked it onto Karl’s collar. Noticing that Quackity had stripped, he followed. “Alright baby,” Quackity said, tossing him the lube, “go ahead and stretch him.” Karl whimpered as Sap came up behind him and doused his fingers in lube. His tail was wagging so fast it morphed into a blur of brown and white.

He started off soft, pushing in one finger at a time and scissoring. Every time he hit a certain spot he couldn’t quite locate, Karl moaned loudly. His ears twitched with every movement, the soft fur rubbing against his face. After about three minutes, Quackity smiled. “I think that's good, Sap.” He pulled his fingers out and looked at Quackity for permission to continue. He was handed the leash and quickly understood what Quackity was implying. 

Once his dick was coated in a thick layer of lube, he aligned himself and pushed in. “Pull on it, baby,” Quack said. Sapnap tugged on the leash as he bottomed out, pulling Karl’s head backward and earning a slutty moan. His ears turned forward and fell in front of his face. Quackity put a hand under Karl’s chin and lifted his head to make eye contact with him. There were already tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Knowing what to prepare for, he opened his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as much as he could. Quackity pushed his cock into his fiancé’s mouth and down his throat. He rubbed his hands around the base of his ears and tugged on his hair. Tears began to roll down his pink cheeks. With every thrust Sapnap made, Quackity felt it on his end, and vise versa. 

“Go on baby- fuck-” Quackity stuttered, “tug on the leash again. You know he loves that.” Sapnap whined and tugged the leash /roughly/. Karl moaned onto Quackity's cock as more tears pooled in his eyes and flowed down his face. His tail was wagging back and forth weakly and his ears couldn't seem to sit in one position. His eyebrows were drawn together in both pain and pleasure. Quackity was tugging on Karl’s hair, bottoming out with every thrust. Every sound Karl made sent vibrations onto his cock and made him speed up. 

Sapnap was speeding up to a nearly ungodly pace, and all the moans Karl was making made Quackity incapable of suppressing his moans. He pulled Sapnap into a messy kiss. Tongues clashed together, wet slapping of skin against skin echoed through the room, and the air was hot and heavy. 

“Quack, I’m gonna- oh fuck,” Sap whined. “Go on, you can cum, but you have to cum inside him,” Quackity demanded. As Sapnap tilted his hips up and jackhammered into Karl’s prostate, Karl moaned onto his fiancé's cock and came all over the bedsheets. Soon after was Sapnap, hips stuttering as he came deep in Karl’s ass. Next was Quackity, cumming inside Karl’s mouth and instantly pulling out so that he could breathe. They all flopped onto the bed, covered in sweat and cum. “Holy /fuck/,” Karl said, throat hoarse from being pounded into. “Shower?” Sapnap panted. “Yeah,” Quackity responded, gasping for air after just one word, “shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @slvtjacobs!!


End file.
